A l'ombre du vampire
by Auteur-Onirique
Summary: Oh Mon Dieu ! J'ai osé ! Un OC ! Integra n'avait pas prévu qu'un tournage s'était installé à Cheddar... Elle n'avait pas prévu non plus qu'Alucard s'improviserait en star de cinéma, ni qu'elle devrait recevoir des caméras dans le QG d'Hellsing.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : A l'ombre du vampire

**Ecrit par** : Auteur-Onirique.

**Couples** : principalement AlucardxOC

**Résumé** : Integra doit accepter un tournage au QG d'Hellsing…

**Disclaimer** : le seul personage qui m'appartient c'est celui d'Elizabeth, tout le reste, les lieux les personages etc appartiennent à Hellsing !

**Petit blabla de l'auteur** : Je voudrais juste préciser un truc par rapport au métier d'Elizabeth. Elle est assistante réalisatrice, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle apporte le café en talon haut et mini-jupe, assistante réalisatrice, ça consiste à tout préparer (costumes, décors, caméras, sons, lumière) avant quand la camera ne tourne. Beaucoup d'assistants réalisateurs se tournent vers le métier de réalisateur par la suite ! Voilà, je voulais juste que vous sachiez ça avant de lire pour ne pas vous faire de mauvaises idées dessus =)

CHAPITRE I : Attention à la caméra !

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing entra dans la X-Trail blindée d'Hellsing. Walter ferma la portière sur elle et prit place à ses côtés tandis que le chauffeur démarrait. Integra soupira et renversa la tête sur l'appuie-tête en mousse grise derrière elle.

C'est tout de même étrange, vous ne pensez pas, Walter ? Tant de goules réunies…

- Assurément, sir, répondit le majordome. Mais ne tardons pas par ici, nous nous sommes déjà assez fait remarqué.

- Je n'ai pas d'inquiétude pour les gens de Cheddar : comme dans beaucoup de petits villages, ils ne sont pas si curieux que cela. Ils sont saufs, qu'importe la manière dont c'est arrivé.

- Non, les gens de Cheddar n'y trouveront rien à redire, le problème c'est le tournage qui se trouvait sur place.

- Le tournage ? s'exclama Integra. On ne m'a pas avertie du moindre tournage !

- J'en suis navré, sir, je croyais que…

Le leader d'Hellsing pianota nerveusement sur sa cuisse avant de couper Walter :

Ils n'étaient pas en tournage quand Alucard est… ?

- Pas officiellement, sir ! J'ai parlé à l'assistante, Mlle Thornhill qui m'a assuré que rien n'avait été prévu et que tout le monde était resté à l'hôtel où ils logaient pour la soirée. Le réalisateur savait que quelque chose de pas très net se tramait…

Je veux son numéro ! A Mlle Thorn…

- Thornhill, sir.

- Voilà, appelez-la tout de suite ! Je veux qu'elle m'assure, en personne que personne n'a rien filmé de suspect !

Walter prit son portable et composa le numéro de la jeune fille. Il passa ensuite le portable à Integra qui semblait très contrariée. Si jamais Alucard apparaissait dans un film ou même dans un court-métrage, c'est toute la dimension secrète d'Hellsing qui éclatait en morceaux. Integra ne tenait absolument pas à ce que tout le monde sache qu'une organisation luttait contre les créatures occultes depuis des siècles. Sinon, les petits fils à papa prétendument gothiques, fiers, braves et courageux s'agglutineraient en masse à ses portes pour demander un emploi… C'était à éviter absolument ! Enfin on décrocha le combiné à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Elizabeth Thornhill, je vous écoute, répondit une voix de jeune fille à l'autre bout du fil.

- Bonsoir, Mlle Thornhill, je suis sir Integra Hellsing. Je me suis occupée de la sécurité des personnes à Cheddar ce soir même. On m'a dit qu'une équipe de tournage était à Cheddar en même temps…

- C'est exact, sir. Votre agent M. Dornez est venu me parler pour s'assurer que personne n'avait filmé ce qui s'est passé. Si vous avez besoin d'une garantie, je peux vous passer le réalisateur, M. Hitford ou bien notre producteur…

- C'est très aimable à vous, Mlle, mais ce sera inutile, je veux simplement que vous puissez me faire un rapport exact de ce que vous avez filmé ce soir et si vous avez entendu ou vu quelque chose d'étrange.

Il y eut un silence et des bruissements de papier. Puis, la voix revint :

- M. Hitford voulait finir tôt, je crois qu'il pressentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans les parages. Nous avons replié tout notre matériel à 19h30 et nous sommes rentés à l'hôtel. Je suis ensuite moi-même sortie avec le caméraman et l'acteur principal pour faire du repérage pour le tournage de demain soir.

- Rien de suspect, donc ? demanda Integra.

- En passant, un de vos agents, enfin, je crois que c'était un de vos agents, nous a fait un léger signe de la main, rien d'autre d'étrange sinon, sir.

Integra crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer sur place. Rien d'autre ? Ils avaient filmé Alucard qui se prenait pour une star de cinéma, mais sinon, rien d'autre ?

- Cet homme, comment était-il ? s'enquit Integra.

- Oh, eh bien c'était un très grand homme bien bâti, entièrement vêtu de rouge.

Les peurs d'Integra étaient donc bien fondées. Elle fulminait de rage.

- Bien… Ces images ne seront pas diffusées, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas du tout. Elles circuleront seulement entre les techniciens et les acteurs.

- Bien, parfait. Merci pour tout, Mlle Thorn…

- Thornhill, sir. J'espère avoir pu être utile.

Integra tendit le téléphone portable à Walter qui s'occupa de raccrocher. Le leader d'Hellsing ferma un instant les yeux et essuya ses lunettes. Ils étaient venus en aide à un petit village infesté de goules et de caméras et Alucard avait trouvé le moyen de figurer sur l'une d'elles. Heureusement, personne ne se doutait de rien ! Un peu plus et le secret de l'organisation Hellsing aurait pu être dévoilé. Ah, les caméras, qu'y avait-il de pire ?

xxXxx

De retour à Hellsing, Integra dut s'occuper de nombreuses choses : la nouvelle recrue d'Alucard, cette ancienne policière nommée Seras Victorias, les problèmes avec la Table Ronde, les rapports, les questions sur les goules etc.. Mais, malheureusement pour Alucard, elle était loin d'oublier sa petite apparition à la caméra. Elle ne lui en parla pas de la semaine, mais Walter savait bien que l'épée de Damoclès pendait au-dessus de la tête du vampire et qu'elle ne tarderait pas à tomber.

Enfin, de la nuit de vendredi à samedi, Integra fit signe à Alucard de s'approcher de son bureau. Celui-ci, persuadé que sa maîtresse ne savait rien de cette nuit-là, mis à part pour Ceras s'approcha tranquillement. Integra fit tourner l'écran de son ordinateur pour qu'il puisse voir. Elle lança la lecture de la vidéo sur laquelle on voyait un mauvais acteur rouler dans des buissons.

Regarde bien, en haut à droite de l'acteur, lui fit Integra.

Bientôt, le vampire ne tarda pas à se voir traverser l'écran, très remarquable dans son manteau rouge. Un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres quand il se vit faire un léger signe de la main à la caméra. Mais Integra n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Elle tourna brutalement l'écran vers elle.

Explique-moi, maintenant, fit-elle en croisant les bras.

- Les humains inventent des choses inouïes pour ne pas perdre des souvenirs, dit-il.

- ALUCARD ! s'exclama Integra. L'organisation Hellsing est censée être une organisation SECRÈTE ! Comment oses-tu te montrer à la caméra comme cela ? Imagine qu'ils aient gardé cette séquence pour leur film !

- Ah, ils faisaient donc vraiment un film… Ils étaient que trois, j'ai cru qu'ils s'amusaient… La fille était très jolie.

- C'est elle qui m'a passé la vidéo. Ils faisaient un repérage pour un film qui sera diffusé en cinéma ! Imagine qu'ils aient découvert tout à propos d'Hellsing ! Imagine ce qui se passerait !

- Euhm… je serais obligé de tous les tuer, où est le problème ? fit remarquer Alucard.

Integra se rassit dans sa chaise et soupira. Soudain, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Le leader d'Hellsing regarda Alucard avec un regard noir, puis, le téléphone à nouveau. Qui pouvait l'appeler à une heure aussi tardive ? Il était prêt de minuit.

- Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, je vous écoute.

Alucard enclencha le micro avant qu'Integra puisse frapper sa main. Il lui offrit un grand sourire sadique et satisfait. De l'autre bout du fil, une voix de jeune femme résonna.

- Bonsoir, sir, j'espère ne pas trop vous déranger.

- Ce n'est rien, miss euhm… Thron…

- Thornhill, sir. Marc m'a dit que vous aviez bien reçu la vidéo que je vous ai envoyée.

- C'est correct.

- A vrai dire, sir, je vais devoir vous demander quelque chose d'important…

- Allez-y, miss.

- Eh bien… Vous voyez… Sir Penwood avait accepté de nous prêter son grand manoir style victorien pour le film, mais il vient juste de nous dire que c'était impossible…

Effectivement, de nombreux cadavres de goules étaient cachés dans ses sous-sols en attendant d'être disséqués.

- Mais il nous a assuré que vous accepteriez de nous laisser tourner dans votre château.

Alucard ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement quand il vit le visage excédé d'Integra. Penwood avait intérêt à trouver des choses très intéressantes sur ces goules.

- Vous pouvez discuter du prix avec les producteurs, je vous passerais leurs contacts. Nous aurions vraiment besoin de vos jardins…

- Si Penwood pense que mon humble demeure pourra vous convenir… Cependant ! Je veux parler avec vos producteurs et je veux également les dates et les lieux de votre tournage !

- Sir, vous nous sauvez la vie ! Je vous enverrai un mail avec toutes les informations que vous demandez dès demain !

- Je vous en prie, Mlle…

- Thornhill, sir.

Oui, voilà, Mlle Thornhill.. Aurevoir.

Integra raccrocha et soupira. Alucard lui fit un grand sourire. Le leader d'Hellsing planta ses yeux d'un bleu glacial dans les orbes rouges de son vampire.

- Alucard, la prochaine fois, FAIS ATTENTION À LA CAMÉRA, QUE DIABLE ! Si je te vois à l'écran, tu peux être sûr que le cachot t'attendra à bras ouverts pour les vingt prochaines années.

**[Voilà, l'affaire est lancée ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !]****eHells**


	2. On est arrivés !

**Petit blabla de l'auteur** : écoute Devil Is A Loser de Lordi !

CHAPITRE II : On est arrivés !

Le jour se levait sur le QG d'Hellsing. Cela faisait une semaine qu'Integra était revenue de Cheddar avec Alucard et sa nouvelle recrue. Celle-ci semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie de vampire et refusait de se nourrir de sang humain. Néanmoins, il fallait avouer qu'elle était plutôt douée avec les armes. Cela faisait aussi une semaine qu'Alucard et Penwood avaient eu la bonne idée de l'introduire dans le monde du cinéma. La semaine avait malheureusement été très courte avant que l'équipe de tournage débarque.

A présent, sir Integra Hellsing se coiffait rapidement dans un miroir du hall en attendant que les membres du tournage arrivent. La jeune femme était _très_ dubitative sur les bienfaits d'aider les tournages, d'encourager le septième art en prêtant ses jardins pendant au moins deux mois. Mlle Thornhill lui avait envoyé les coordonnées des producteurs avec qui elle s'était plutôt bien entendue et qui étaient prêts à mettre des sommes phénoménales pour voir ce film se réaliser. L'équipe était pleine de talents promettants et dynamiques, disaient-ils. Puis, elle avait reçu l'agenda des tournages et des repérages et il fallait avouer que, malgré de nombreuses scènes de nuit, ils ne risquaient pas de trop la gêner. Elle n'avait donc eu aucun sujet pour se plaindre. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être excédée. Rien que par le titre : A l'ombre du vampire. Oui, parfaitement, il s'agissait bien d'un blockbuster traitant des vampires de la façon la plus nulle qu'il soit. C'est-à-dire : un redoutable chasseur de vampires (non, il ne s'appelait pas Van Helsing… juste von Heldance) qui s'était marié à une belle et jolie jeune fille vierge blonde aux yeux bleus atrocement nunuche. Celle-ci avait été enlevée par un grand méchant vampire réputé et redoutable nommé Korlof, comte Korlof, bien sûr.

Inutile de dire qu'Integra s'était tapé la tête contre son bureau en se convulsant de rage quand elle avait vu le scénario. Comment pouvait-on tourner de telles idioties ? Comment pouvait-elle laisser tourner de tels clichés ? Hélas, elle avait déjà accepté…

Walter lui annonça qu'une ford bleue s'était garée dans l'allée.

_Une_ ford ?

Une, sir.

- Bon… Je vais les accueillir en bas.

Integra descendit à leur rencontre. Une seule voiture ? C'était étrange, à coups sûrs. C'était aussi très étrange qu'Alucard ne se soit pas levé rien que pour effrayer ces pauvres gens qui allaient tourner un film de vampires sans rien y savoir. Comme Walter l'avait dit, une seule ford bleue était garée dans la cour de gravier d'Hellsing.

Elle arriva au moment où trois hommes dans un parfait costume bleu marine et une jeune femme sortaient dans la voiture. Elle leur serra la main tandis que la jeune femme faisait les présentations :

Sir Integra, voici M. Firekind, notre producteur. Sir Integra, M. Girfar, notre attaché de presse et M. Hitford, le réalisateur. Nous sommes ravis de vous rencontrer.

- Et vous, vous êtes Mlle Thorn…

- Thornhill, sir, c'est extact. Ravie de vous parler en vrai.

Integra décida qu'elle avait un joli sourire, assez franc, contrairement à beaucoup de femmes qu'elle avait pu voir dans les galas et les réceptions. De plus, elle portait un tailleur d'un gris profond assez élégant qui lui allait très bien. Si seulement elle pouvait porter des vêtements de femme avec autant d'élégance…

Mais elle chassa ses pensées et les invita à prendre un thé à l'intérieur.

xxXxx

Integra, et ses quatre invités prenaient une tassé de thé que Walter leur avait préparé avec grand soin dans le salon. Ils parlaient de choses et d'autres concernant le tournage, le film, les acteurs et la sortie en salle du cinéma quand Alucard entra.

Il n'avait pas frappé et son attirail habituel ne manqua pas de le faire remarqué. Le vampire s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, comme figé sur place, surpris.

Je comprend pourquoi Walter m'avait que vous étiez occupés, fit-il.

Integra avait envie de le tuer, en ce moment-même. Mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et s'approcha d'elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille :

Seras veut bien essayer de goûter un peu de sang, mais Walter ne veut pas m'en donner avant d'avoir votre accord.

- Dis à Walter que tu as mon parfait accord. Mais qu'un seul sac ! Est-ce bien clair ? fit Integra le plus bas possible.

- Comme un lac limpide !

Alucard se releva et s'apprêta à partir quand quelque chose sembla le retenir. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et se retourna lentement. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Mlle Thornhill. Il la fixa cinq bonnes minutes, immobile et muet. La jeune femme mit un moment avant de réaliser qu'il la regardait. Elle jeta un regard à droite et à gauche pour se persuader qu'il la regardait bien elle puis, plongea ses yeux incroyablement noirs dans ceux du vampire. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire et s'en alla à grands pas. Integra fronça les sourcils et revint à la conversation.

Qui était-ce ? demanda Mlle Thornhill.

- Oh, lui, fit Integra évasivement. C'est Alucard, l'agent que vous aviez filmé la dernière fois…

- D'accord, fit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Vers midi, ils s'en allèrent manger à l'hôtel où ils s'étaient installés avec le reste de l'équipe. Dans l'après-midi, ils devaient revenir pour commencer à tourner. Integra les accompagna à la porte et les laissa là pour retourner à sa paperasse officielle. Elle trouva Alucard dans son bureau en train de vider un petit sac de sang.

Insomniaque, Alucard ? plaisanta-t-elle.

- Qui était-elle ? demanda-t-il directement.

- Qui ça ?

- La fille dans le salon ? Qui était-elle ?

- Oh, c'est Mlle Thornhill, l'assistante réalisatrice. Tu l'as vue le soir où tu t'es affiché à la caméra…

- Ah.. d'accord, répondit-il, visiblement ailleurs.

Integra le laissa planté là et s'installa à son bureau. Elle prit quelques papiers et commença son travail habituel : signer, écrire des lettres, refuser des invitations, rédiger des rapports, organiser la prochaine réunion de la Table Ronde et surtout faire venir les peintres pour la facade arrière du bâtiment…

Alucard ne bougea pas et continua à boire le sang. Il était en proie à une étrange impression. La femme du salon, cette femme en tailleur gris foncé avec ses lourds cheveux d'un brun sombre et ses yeux d'une profonde noirceur. Elle ressemblait, trait pour trait à sa première femme, Elizabetha, la femme qui, en le croyant mort, s'était jetée dans la rivière qui coulait sous son château. Il se rappelait ses caresses, ses baisers désespérés, ses joues mouillées de larmes et ses prières. Il se rappelait son indifférence quand il s'était retourné et avait quitté le château pour aller se battre. Etait-il possible… Etait-il possible qu'une créature de la nuit se soit penchée sur son cadavre et lui ai donné la vie éternelle ? Non. Non, sans doute pas : elle avait l'air trop vivante, trop bien adaptée à ce siècle. Elizabetha aurait gardé ce regard triste l'éternité durant si elle se savait créature de la nuit. Et elle, elle, sa réplique parfaite semblait si insouciante, si souriante. Il se demandait ce que cela ferait de plonger ses dents dans sa gorge palpitante et d'en faire son compagnon pour l'éternité. Pourrait-il faire souffrir celle qui ressemblait tant à celle qu'il avait déjà fait tant souffrir ? Elle était sur le tournage d'un film de vampire : se sentait-elle donc attirée par les fades images de vampires qu'on pouvait bien lui présenter ? Relèverait-elle les cheveux de sa nuque pour lui offrir son cou pâle ? Allait-elle lui demander la vie éternelle, le don de se transformer en chauve-souris et cette jeunesse éternelle ? Allait-il lui dire non ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Integra de surprendre Alucard :

Je pense que c'est inutile de le préciser, mais je tiens à m'assurer que rien de ce qu'Hellsing fait ne sorte des murs de cet établissement et ne parvienne aux oreilles de l'un des étrangers que nous devrons supporter tout ce temps.

- Bien sûr, maîtresse, lui assura Alucard, se rendant compte que son sac de sang était vide. Il le regarda avec un soupir et se leva. Seras a détesté le sang. Il faut dire qu'en petit sac de plastique et réfrigéré, ça perds toute sa saveur.

- Que me suggères-tu ? De la laisser me vider de mon sang ? Elle a les mêmes droits que toi donc, elle aura du sang en sachet de plastique, répliqua Integra.

Alucard ne tarda pas à retourner se coucher pour être en forme cette nuit-là. Il avait décidé d'aller observer cette Mlle Thornhill. Il s'était peut-être laissé emporter par la lumière du soleil où le besoin de sang. Peut-être que… sa première femme lui manquait… Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, pendant toutes ces années : il s'était battu, il avait observé d'autres femmes, il avait bu du sang, il avait été asservi par la famille Hellsing, il avait regardé Integra grandir et l'avait trouvé très très belle avec ses grands yeux bleus et sa force de caractère. Mais l'ombre de sa première femme était-elle vraiment partie ?

Il se rappelait leur nuit de noces. Ils s'étaient rencontrés pour leur mariage, un mariage de raison qui devait sceller une alliance entre deux pays. Il avait été surpris de sa beauté et de sa grâce retenue, un peu timide. Elle s'était dévêtue entièrement devant lui, ses mains un peu tremblantes. Lui même s'était dévêtu de son côté. Puis, il l'avait prise dans ses bras, en espérant ne pas lui faire de mal : elle était si pâle et si délicate, pas vraiment comme les servantes qu'il avait l'habitude de trousser dans sa chambre. Elle avait été une bonne épouse très discrète et très dévote. Il riait un peu de ses ferventes prières et elle riait de ses manières de sauvage. Il l'avait trompée encore et encore, sans scrupules et il ne le regrettait pas. Elle avait tout supporté avec une grande abnégation et un silence respectueux. Mais il l'avait aimé, vraiment. Puis, elle était morte. Elle s'était suicidée, s'assurant l'Enfer. Sans doute pensait-elle le retrouver là. Hélas, il était encore en vie. Peut-être aurait-il plus mérité la mort qu'elle. L'odeur de l'eau, du sang et du parfum de ses cheveux lui revinrent, comme si son cadavre était juste à ses côtés. Le vampire soupira et referma son cercueil : il était ridicule de penser à tout cela, c'était du passé et jamais cette jeune femme ne pourrait l'égaler. Il s'endormit dans un profond sommeil sans rêves.

xxXxx

Quand Alucard se réveilla, la lune brillait dans le ciel depuis quelques heures déjà. Seras était toujours endormie. Avec son refus de boire du sang, elle était beaucoup plus faible que lui. Il lui sourit doucement et, pour la première fois depuis des décennies, il abandonna son costume rouge.

L'équipe tournait une scène de nuit dans les jardins du QG. Un grand homme tenait une perche sur laquelle était fixé un micro, un autre tenait une grosse caméra et de nombreuses personnes tournaient autour des acteurs pour les maquiller et vérifier leurs costumes etc. Mlle Thornhill allait de personne en personne en s'assurant que tout allait bien :

Vous avez réparé l'ourlet de sa robe ? Oui ? Parfait !

- Oui, vous pouvez mettre plus de fond de teint, ça ne se verra pas à l'écran.

- On voit la perche, Sam !

- Vous avez le storyboard ? Parfait.

- Là, je pense qu'il faut déplacer la caméra un peu pour voir les buissons là-bas. Oui, comme ça, parfait.

Derrière, M. Hitford la regardait, assis confortablement sur sa chaise de réalisateur. L'arrivée d'Alucard ne passa pas vraiment inaperçue : à vrai dire, tout le monde le remarqua dès qu'il fit quelques pas vers le groupe.

Rien à voir avec le Alucard en costume rouge, l'homme qui se présentait à eux avait rallongé ses cheveux qui ondulaient le long de son dos et portait un costume noir sur une chemise rouge. Il leur sourit et tout le monde le salua, persuadé qu'il était le propriétaire du château. Sauf Mlle Thornhill qui lui sourit doucement. Alucard alla à sa rencontre et, sans un mot, lui saisit la main. Le contact de son gant de lin contre sa main nue la fit légèrement sursauter mais la jeune femme ne recula pas quand le vampire se pencha pour frôler ses phalanges de ses lèvres. Il pouvait sentir le sang déferler dans ses veines sous sa peau. Quand il se releva, il lui adressa un sourire gentleman : il pouvait voir une maquilleuse par dessus l'épaule de Mlle Thornhill qui était littéralement verte de jalousie.

Ravi de vous rencontrer, Mlle Thornhill, fit-il.

- Nous nous sommes déjà vus ce matin, il me semble… Alucard. Il la sentit hésiter : elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait l'appeler par son prénom.

- Disons que notre rencontre ce matin fut un peu courte.

Ils furent coupés par le réalisateur qui vint serrer la main d'Alucard. L'équipe se remit en route et la scripte annonça le début de la scène. Mlle Thornhill regarda le dossier qu'elle serrait contre elle d'un bras. Puis, elle releva la tête et fit signe à quelques personnes de la suivre. Elle invita également Alucard d'un mouvement de tête silencieux.

Ils se réunirent plus loin et là, la jeune femme put parler plus fort :

Bon, maintenant, on va tout préparer pour la scène suivante. M. Hitford veut boucler la scène 4, séquence 87, celle où le vampire traverse les jardins avec travelling arrière, voici le storyborad et le découpage technique. Elle fit circuler des photocopies. Donc, on va choisir le terrain, faire les marques pour les acteurs et la caméra. Dave, tu serais un amour si tu allais chercher le rail de travelling avec quelqu'un. Quant à vous, il faut préparer le costume de Jack, celui avec la cape noire…

- Pourrais-je vous être d'une aide quelconque ? demanda poliment Alucard.

- Oui, si vous voulez. Comme vous connaissez cet endroit, vous pourriez nous dire où on peut trouver une allée droite et assez grande ?

- Parfaitement, suivez-moi, fit-il.

Alucard lui proposa son bras. Elle le prit avec un petit sourire. Il aimait les femmes qui étaient réceptives à la politesse d'un gentleman de son genre. En fait, il aimait bien Mlle Thornhill : il aimait la courbe de ses sourcils quand elle regardait quelque chose sur son dossier ou le ton de sa voix qui se faisait plus autoritaire quand elle organisait les choses. Elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait. Ils marchèrent en tête jusqu'à l'une des grandes allées en gravier du jardin d'Hellsing. Là, ils commencèrent à se mettre au travail.

Tu peux mettre là, le rail, Dave. On va peut-être le bouger après. Euhm, qui veut faire le vampire pour minuter le temps de la scène ?

Alucard se porta bien sûr volontaire. Ça l'amusait de faire la parodie de lui-même. Les costumières essayèrent la cape sur lui mais il était bien trop grand et il dut jouer sans costume. Il suivit Mlle Thornhill le long de l'allée, s'éloignant des autres. Celui-ci fit différentes marques dans le gravier avec les talons de ses chaussures. Une dizaine de mètres plus loin, ils s'arrêtèrent. La jeune femme jugea de la distance et hocha la tête. Elle prit doucement Alucard par les bras pour le faire reculer un peu. Il se laissa faire, se prenant à apprécier ce contact plus que de raison. Il avait un peu de mal à croire qu'elle le touchait d'elle-même sans crainte, lui qui avait tué des millions de goules et d'hommes. Elle se posta devant lui et lui sourit un peu.

Voilà, ce sera parfait comme ça. On a juste besoin que vous avanciez à grands pas, assez décidé jusqu'à ce que vous touchiez le début du rail.

- Compris, chef ! fit-il.

- Merci pour tout ce que vous faîtes, Alucard, vous nous aidez vraiment.

Elle allait rejoindre les humains de l'autre côté de l'allée quand il la rappela :

Mlle ?

- Oui ? fit-elle en se retournant.

- Vous utilisez mon prénom et je n'ai pas ce privilège.

- Elizabeth, répondit-elle avant de se retourner et de rejoindre à petits pas précipités l'autre bout de l'allée.

Elizabeth. Les mêmes yeux, la même façon pour ses cheveux de retomber le long de ses joues et de son cou, légèrement bouclés. Elizabeth. Fallait-il croire à la réincarnation ?

- Vous pouvez y aller, Alucard ! cria-t-elle une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Il marcha vers elle d'un pas décidé.


	3. Soupçons

**Petit blabla de l'auteur** : j'écris vite en ce moment, vous avez remarqué ? =)

CHAPITRE III : Soupçons

On dirait que c'est vous le vampire, Alucard, fit remarquer Elizabeth quand il se dirigea vers elle. Je ne vous vois jamais le jour, mais vous êtes toujours là la nuit.

- C'est vrai, on pourrait dire que je suis un oiseau de nuit… Disons que j'ai pas mal de travail durant le jour, mais j'aime beaucoup regarder le tournage… C'est intéressant.

- Vous vous destinez au métier d'acteur ?

- Non, pas vraiment. J'aime beaucoup mon métier, mais j'aime aussi regarder les films.

- Cinéphile, n'est-ce pas ? Vous allez être un peu déçu : ce n'est pas vraiment un film d'auteur que nous tournons.

Ils marchaient côte à côte dans le jardin tandis que l'équipe repliait tout le matériel. La journée était finie, il était prêt de minuit.

Disons que la vision du vampire est un peu… commença Alucard.

- Exagérée ? Ridicule ?

- Ridicule, oui. Très clichée.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu mon mot à dire sur le scénario… Disons que c'est ce qui plait aux gens et donc ce qui va rapporter à la société de production. C'est pour ça qu'on a autant de budget.

- Vous avez toujours tourné sur des blockbusters ? Vous semblez à l'aise pour organiser toutes les scènes.

- Oh non, Dieu merci ! fit Elizabeth en riant.

Ils avaient l'habitude de parler de tout et de rien, d'eux-mêmes entre deux scènes. Elle était extrêmement sympathique, très simple et très réceptive à sa courtoisie. Elle ne posait pas trop de questions et n'était pas trop bavarde mais n'hésitait pas à répondre aux questions. Elle l'intéressait de plus en plus.

Je suis sortie d'une assez grande école de cinéma de Russie, le VIGK, l'école même de Tarkovski. En vérité, je suis née en Roumanie, mais si je voulais faire quelque chose, autre que paysanne, je devais aller en Russie. J'ai eu une bourse parce que je parlais déjà très bien russe et que j'avais de bons résultats. Après, je suis partie à Londres. Disons que l'époque de Tarkovski est révolue en Russie. Ils veulent tous le copier et ne font rien de vraiment bien… J'ai arpenté Londres en long en large et en travers pour trouver du travail et on m'a embauchée sur un tournage. Nous étions venus du monde entier, c'était une vraie tour de Babel et on avait qu'un rêve : faire un vrai film d'auteur. On travaillait tous ensemble sur le scénario, le storyboard, le découpage technique… On faisait même les acteurs quelques fois. On était sur la paille, mais on l'était tous et on se serrait pas mal les coudes. On cherchait des petits boulots pour financer notre film. Ça à pris trois ans. Trois années inoubliables. On a sorti notre film, on l'a proposé à des dizaines de producteurs et de cinémas. Ils ont tous refusé, sauf un petit cinéma underground dans une rue peu fréquentable de Londres. Ils le passent toujours, tous les samedis à 20h35, mais il n'y a jamais grand monde pour aller le voir. On avait passé trois ans de notre vie sur la paille et on était encore sur la paille, vidés d'énergie. Et puis, un jour, M. Hitford m'a contactée, il cherchait des jeunes gens pour tourner sur un blockbuster bien produit. J'ai tout de suite accepté. C'est très décevant intellectuellement, mais au moins je gagne quelque chose.

Il aimait la regarder quand elle parlait. Il sentait de là le sang pulser dans ses veines et son rythme cardiaque. Il devait toujours se retenir de s'approcher, de la prendre par la taille et de plonger les dents dans sa gorge pour aspirer jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son sang. Et qui sait, après ? En faire une compagne pour l'éternité ? Se venger du sort qui lui avait fait perdre sa première femme trop tôt et prendre sa réincarnation pour l'amener vers la vie éternelle.

Elle pourrait tourner les films qu'elle voulait en prenant tout son temps : elle n'aurait besoin d'argent que pour se vêtir et financer son film. Il avait envie de la voir heureuse.

Mais les blockbusters ont aussi des inconvénients, fit-il remarquer.

Il prit le menton d'Elizabeth entre ses doigts gantés et la força à tourner la tête vers lui. Elle avait des cernes un peu violets que même son fond de teint n'arrivait pas à cacher. Elle rougit un peu. Il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient très proches. Il pouvait sentir le lourd parfum de ses cheveux libres et celui, bien plus impérieux et toxique de son gloss à la cerise.

Quand dormez-vous Elizabeth ?

- D'une heure à quatre heures du matin, fit-elle.

Elle détourna un peu la tête. Il la laissa faire.

Eli ! cria M. Hitford depuis la voiture. Eli ! On te ramène ou tu préfères rester ici un peu ?

- J'arrive tout de suite !

Elle se tourna vers Alucard pour lui dire au revoir mais il ne la laissa pas parler :

Samedi, à 20 heures, soyez ici, vous m'emmènerez voir votre film. J'y tiens.

Un grand sourire fit rayonner son visage épuisé. S'il respirait encore, il en aurait eu le souffle coupé : elle respirait la beauté.

Je serais là. Au revoir, Alucard.

- Au revoir.

Elle se détourna et courut rejoindre M. Hitford dans la ford bleue. Il resta planté là, même après que la voiture ait disparu. Elizabeth semblait si insouciante : elle faisait le métier qui lui plaisait et se laisser aller sur les flots de la vie. Elle ne regardait pas tout le temps sa montre et ne souciait pas du temps. Elle était juste un peu méticuleuse sur la place de la caméra. Est-ce qu'elle avait un fiancé ? Un homme du tournage ? Un vieux riche qui finançait ses films et qui la trompait pendant qu'elle passait ses nuits à tourner ? A vrai dire, il ne la voyait pas du tout dans les bras d'un homme, mis à part lui bien évidemment. Est-ce qu'elle se laisserait faire ou résisterait-elle s'il la prenait dans ses bras ? Il avait beaucoup de mal à la voir amoureuse…

Integra l'appela. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et se télétransporta dans le bureau du leader d'Hellsing. Celle-ci semblait préoccupée, comme alourdie par le poids de toutes ses responsabilités.

Alucard, deviendrais-tu passionné de cinéma ?

- C'est amusant : ils ont tout un tas de clichés sur les vampires…

- Ce qui est moins amusant c'est que tes conversations avec Mlle Thorn…

- Thornhill.

- Tes conversations avec Mlle Thornhill te rendent aveugle.

- Comment cela ? Je ne l'ai même pas mordue !

- Disons alors que tu as du mal à repérer la caméra.

- La caméra ?

- Celle de Dave. Il te filme et tu ne le remarques même pas !

- C'est sans doute pour les bonus, parce qu'en vérité, je suis très discret et je fais très humain. Vous n'aimez pas mon costume ?

En effet, Alucard avait abandonné depuis un certain temps son manteau rouge pour des complets costard-cravate noirs qui ne laissaient en aucun cas voir sa nature de vampire.

Je porte beaucoup de soupçons à l'égard de ce Dave… Il ne m'a pas l'air très net. Trop curieux à mon goût.

- Eleminons-le.

- Comment ? On nous soupçonnerait tout de suite…

- Elizabeth va à Londres samedi. Elle pourrait apporter les rushs aux monteurs et Dave l'accompagnerait… Là, prit d'une étrange folie, il se mettrait à traverser la route… et se ferait malencontreusement renverser par un bus… S'il survit, il ne pourra pas se remettre à filmer avant longtemps…

- Elizabeth ? Qui est-ce ?

- Euhm, Mlle Thornhill, je veux dire.

Integra le regarda, un sourcil levé et un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Tu l'accompagnes pas vrai ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu l'accompagnes en ville, n'est-ce pas ? Quel est ton prétexte ? Tu as une course à faire ? Tu l'invites au restaurant ?

Alucard se jura de prendre sa revanche pour cette pique. Pour l'instant, il se contenta de répondre calmement :

Je vais voir son premier film avec elle. Mais le restaurant me semble être une excellente idée, sir.

Un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Integra le congédia.

xxXxx

Samedi arriva. L'équipe ne tourna que la matinée et tous eurent quartier libre jusqu'au lendemain parce que les acteurs et le réalisateurs devaient avoir une interview avec un magazine célèbre. Alucard suggéra, en passant qu'ils pourraient apporter les premiers rushs aux monteurs après le film. Elizabeth rebondit tout de suite sur l'idée et invita Dave à la soirée : il s'occupait aussi des bonus et du bêtisier, voyez-vous… Alucard fut un peu contrarié que le jeune homme vienne troubler sa soirée avec la jeune femme mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

A vingt heures, Alucard attendait Elizabeth et Dave dans un beau costume blanc avec une chemise et une cravate noire. En vérité, il n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de visiter les pensées d'Elizabeth pour pouvoir assortir ses vêtements à sa tenue. Integra n'avait pas voulu prêter une de ses Rolls à Alucard, allez savoir pourquoi, elle devait toujours lui en vouloir pour l'otage qu'il avait tué dans un accident de voiture, ils décidèrent donc de prendre la ford bleue.

La voiture se gara devant le palier d'Hellsing à 20h01 et les deux humains en sortirent. Comme l'avait prévu Alucard, Elizabeth portait un tailleur noir avec un débardeur blanc dessous pour ne pas dévoiler trop de peau. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon haut et faussement négligé dont quelques mèches sortaient pour balayer son visage légèrement maquillé. Il lui sourit : elle savait s'habiller. Quant à Dave, il était nettement moins classe : il portait un t-shirt d'un rouge très vif ainsi qu'un jean troué au genou. Alucard fit le baise-main à Elizabeth et lui proposa de prendre le volant. Dave lui assura qu'il pouvait le faire. Il s'assit donc à l'arrière, à côté de la réincarnation de sa première femme. Il put voir ses genoux fins quand elle s'assit. Elle avait des bas noirs, comme ses escarpins.

C'est quoi déjà le film qu'on va voir, Eli ? demanda Dave en mâchant ouvertement un chewing-gum.

- La lumière divine forme l'ombre du vampire, réalisé par Florian Heutenberg, répondit-elle.

- Ils sont fous ces allemands, répondit Dave en riant.

- C'est donc un film de vampires également ? demanda Alucard.

- Oui, mais bien différent d'A l'ombre du vampire. Disons que le vampire ici est plus… spirituel… Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, vous verrez. Le film dure environ deux heures. Les monteurs ont dit qu'on ne les dérangera pas : ils vont monter toute la nuit alors on peut leur apporter les rushs à l'heure qu'on veut.

Ils se garèrent dans un des rares parkings libres et marchèrent le reste du chemin. Il était vrai qu'elle les avait entraînés dans les rues les moins fréquentables de Londres. Des gangs circulaient avec des bouteilles de bière vides et des jeunes filles marchaient sur des très hauts talons, tartinées de maquillage pour paraître avoir l'âge de faire le trottoir. Elizabeth, dans son tailleur noir, ne semblait pas être dérangée par ce voisinage quelque peu vulgaire. Elle les guidait d'un pas sûr, s'enfonçant dans les ruelles sombres. En passant, une jeune fille qui n'avait pour vêtements qu'un porte-jarretière et dont les seins tombaient déjà la salua :

Hey ! Eli ! Ça faisait longtemps, chérie ! Tu vas encore au cinéma ?

- Encore et toujours, lui répondit-elle. Au fait, tiens, pour la dernière que je t'ai emprunté, fit-elle en lui tendant une cigarette qu'elle venait de pêcher dans son paquet.

- T'es un ange, chérie, lui fit la prostituée avant de s'éloigner.

Il fallait avouer qu'Alucard était un peu surpris qu'elle puisse connaître de telles personnes. Dave la charia :

Alors, Eli, je sais pas que tu visitais les putes. J'imagine que c'est pour ça que tu as rejeté Marc.

- Pff, soupira Elizabeth en levant les yeux au ciel. Je l'ai rencontrée lors de mon premier film. Tu verras.

- Tu m'en a jamais parlé de ton premier film, Eli au fait, fit Dave.

- On en parlera après, fit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Alucard décida qu'il adorait ce sourire en coin. Quand elle souriait comme ça, ses paupières se baissaient légèrement, rendant son regard bien plus sombre et mystérieux.

Ils entrèrent dans un cinéma vide et crasseux en marchant sur un tapis de pop corn au moins vieux d'un siècle. Un homme chauve qui ressemblait à Jaba the Hut les regarda entrer. Elizabeth fit quelques pas vers lui et sortit quelques billets :

Trois places pour la lumière divine, s'il te plait, John.

- Ça roule, Eli. Ça faisait longtemps que t'étais pas venue.

- Je suis sur un nouveau tournage. Un blockbuster, cette fois-ci.

- Je vois ça, tu t'achètes des vraies fringues maintenant.

La jeune femme rit un peu et le fameux John lui donna les tickets.

Au fait, y'a quelqu'un qui est venu entre temps ?

- Pas beaucoup. Mais il y a de plus en plus d'espèce de fils de bourges qui viennent pour faire cool. Ils aiment bien ton film.

- Oki, merci pour tout, John, à la prochaine.

Elle se tourna et donna les tickets aux deux hommes qui l'attendaient.

J'aurais pu payer, fit Alucard.

- Ouais, moi aussi, tu sais, Eli, rajouta Dave avec le peu de galanterie qui lui restait.

- Sans doute, mais vous n'auriez pas eu les tickets à moitié prix, déclara-t-elle d'une voix chantonnante avec un grand sourire.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle qui était vide : la séance commençait dans dix minutes. Alucard aimait cette atmosphère malgré tout : les salles crasseuses qui passaient des films à petit budget. Il aimait marcher à côté d'Elizabeth dans ces rues sombres, jetant des regards noirs à ceux qui osaient la regarder un peu trop longtemps. La jeune femme choisit une place à peu près propre et bien en face de l'écran. Alucard prit la place à côté d'elle et Dave n'eut plus que la place à côté d'Alucard. Il posa son avant bras sur l'accoudoir en même temps qu'Elizabeth. Elle le retira vivement :

Oh, désolée, fit-elle.

- Non, c'est rien, je suis désolé, se surprit-il à dire.

Il se sentait aussi empoté qu'un adolescent. Ils retirèrent chacun leur bras. Alucard s'autorisa à aller visiter les pensées d'Elizabeth. Il aimait bien faire ça parce que contrairement à Integra, elle ne se doutait jamais de rien. Il y vit la scène qui venait de se jouer, leurs bras l'un contre l'autre, séparés simplement par un peu de tissu. Son cœur battait bien plus vite qu'avant. Il l'avait troublée. Il en était fier.

Un groupe de jeunes gens entra. Ils étaient à peine dix quand le film commença.

Alucard reconnut tout de suite les rues qu'ils avaient traversés juste avant. Un homme qui approchait de la cinquantaine et qui était pourtant encore fort et bâti comme une armoire à glace entra dans le champ de vision. Il portait un complet impeccable et regardait les jeunes prostituées se frotter à lui, le devinant riche avec un œil amusé. Alucard reconnut tout de suite un de ses confrères. Ils avaient réussis à faire tourner un vrai vampire ! Il se promit de jeter un coup d'œil bien plus attentif à la gorge d'Elizabeth pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas osé la toucher avant lui ! L'acteur se débarrassa des jeunes chiennes en chaleur pour entrer dans un vieil hôtel crasseux et entamer la montée d'une volée de marches pour entrer dans la fameuse chambre 2045. Les couleurs, qui étaient ternes devinrent vives : du rouge, du jaune, du rose et du vert sautèrent aux yeux des spectateurs. Le vampire mordait ensuite une pauvre jeune femme attachée au lit et entièrement nue. C'était l'histoire d'un vampire solitaire qui cherchait le sang de jeunes femmes non seulement pour se nourrir, mais aussi pour faire couler des bains à sa jeune pupille, une humaine presque muette d'une grande beauté qui refusait de se laisser transformer en vampire. Le vampire n'avait qu'une idée en tête : préserver sa beauté et sa jeunesse pour qu'elle devienne sa compagne pour l'éternité. Il fallait dire que c'était particulièrement bien vu, pensa Alucard. Soudain, Elizabeth se pencha sur lui et lui murmura à l'oreille, sans doute pour ne pas déranger les autres spectateurs :

Regarde bien, c'est moi à la prochaine séquence.

Le vampire était particulièrement impatient de voir Elizabeth à l'écran. Ses lèvres si proches de son oreille et son souffle chaud sur sa peau froide l'avaient intoxiqué. Quel rôle la jeune femme pouvait-elle tenir dans un film de vampire ?

Une rapide ellipse lui apprit que, malgré les efforts du vampire, la jeune fille avait grandit. Plan rapproché sur une baignoire de sang. Le vampire du film versa un bol de sang dedans et le visage d'Elizabeth émergea, couvert de sang. Alucard dut serrer les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper un grognement : diable ! elle était si belle, sa peau si pâle tâchée du rouge si vif ! Elizabeth se leva ensuite entièrement, laissant le sang couler le long de son corps nu. Le vampire lui tendit une main pour l'aider à sortir de la baignoire. Elle avait un port de reine, ses cheveux bruns, trempés plaqués sur sa poitrine qui était tout de même bien visible. Le No-Life King ne put s'empêcher de se sentir serré dans son pantalon à la vue du vampire qui enveloppe la nudité de déesse d'Elizabeth dans un drap jaune et qui se penche sur sa nuque pour la mordre. Mais elle le repousse, bien évidemment.

Alors qu'Alucard était hypnotisé par le corps d'Elizabeth il sentit sa main, en vrai cette fois-ci et non pas sur l'écran se glisser sur sa cuisse. Il eut à peine le temps de s'apercevoir de ce qu'elle faisant quand sa main se pressa sur son entrejambe. Elle se retira presque aussitôt. Malgré lui, Alucard se sentit un peu… honteux. Il ne devrait pas être en train de penser à ces choses-là alors qu'elle l'emmenait voir un film d'auteur, c'était la rabaisser au rang de corps dénué de sens artistique. D'un autre côté, pensa le vampire, si elle avait été filmée comme un corps banal sortant de l'eau et non du sang, cela ne lui aurait fait autant d'effet. C'était le fait de la voir en déesse qui lui donnait envie de s'agenouiller devant son corps nu et d'enfouir son visage dans la chair nue en sentant ses mains fines parcourir ses cheveux qui était vraiment excitant. Il n'osa pas la regarder le reste du film durant et elle n'alla pas murmurer à nouveau à son oreille.

A la fin, alors que la jeune fille est devenue vieille et se trouve au seuil de la mort, le vampire, qui n'avait pas changé d'âge se penchait sur elle et la mordait pour aspirer son sang. Mais alors qu'il tend son poignet sanglant pour faire d'elle un vampire, la vieille femme meurs dans ses bras. La lumière éclairait son visage, projetant une ombre imposante sur celui du vampire.

Puis, le générique révéla son nom de nombreuses fois : pour le scénario, la réalisation et dans les acteurs. Ils furent les derniers à sortir de la salle.

Une fois sortis, Dave sauta presque sur Elizabeth :

C'était toi ! C'était toi la fille qu'on voyait à poil dans la baignoire pleine de sang ! J'aurais jamais cru, Eli ! Tu étais géniale ! Tu as fais une école de théâtre ou quoi ?

- Apparaître nue et impassible dans de l'eau teintée de rouge ne nécessite pas une école de théâtre, Dave. Néanmoins, ravie que ça vous ai plus, fit-elle en jetant un regard en coin à Alucard.

Celui-ci vit tout de suite qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il n'osa cependant pas enter dans ses pensées, pas encore.

Ils se mirent en route vers la voiture pour remettre les rushs aux monteurs. Le vampire devait se tenir prêt et ne pas perdre de vue sa mission. Elizabeth les guida et les mena devant un grand carrefour où les voitures et les bus de nuit commençaient à circuler. Alucard tourna les yeux vers Dave qui le regardait déjà. Le vampire savait qu'il avait la clé usb qui contenait toutes les vidéos de lui et d'Elizabeth sous son t-shirt. Il ne tarda pas à l'hypnotiser et bientôt, Dave se mit à marcher en direction de la route. Elizabeth le réalisa tout de suite. Elle essaya de le rappeler mais il ne pouvait pas l'écouter : l'hypnose d'un No-Life King ne se défait pas comme ça. Une première voiture le heurta, mais le jeune homme ne tomba pas et continua en boitant. Elizabeth commença à courir vers la route elle aussi pour rattraper Dave, mais Alucard la saisit par la taille avant. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne se pardonnerait pas.

L'attente était intolérable : de nombreuses voitures heurtaient le jeune homme mais il continuait à marcher, ses tibias presque cassés, ses pieds en sang, boitant comme un vieillard. Il allait bientôt atteindre le trottoir en état de filmer encore quand un bus mit fin à l'attente d'Alucard. C'était un de ces bus rouges à deux étages qui le renversa et lui roula dessus sans même que le chauffeur s'en aperçoive. Le sang gicla sur quelques passants qui se mirent à crier. Le vampire sentit Elizabeth se raidir, en état de choc dans ses bras. Il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras et de lui murmurer à l'oreille que ce n'était rien et qu'il l'avait mérité. Mais cela lui donnerait des soupçons en plus et il ouvrit ses bras pour la laisser courir vers ce qui restait de Dave.

Les voitures s'étaient arrêtées et des badaux s'étaient rassemblés autour du lieu de l'accident. Une femme appelait la police et l'ambulance. Elizabeth, quant à elle s'était agenouillée à côté de la masse de chair et de sang qui avait été Dave. C'était aussi appétissant qu'un mauvais film gore. Alucard préféra rester à l'écart : se montrer n'était pas une bonne idée, surtout que de nombreuses caméras et flashs commençaient à arriver pour filmer l'accident. L'ambulance arriva assez vite et ils emmenèrent sur une civière le cadavre de Dave. Elizabeth refusa de monter dans l'ambulance et revint vers Alucard, pâle comme un linge. Dès qu'elle arriva près de lui, elle s'effondra dans ses bras.

Qu'elle souffre et qu'elle ne comprenne rien. Tout, pourvu qu'elle n'aie pas de soupçons…


	4. Once upon a night

Here is le chapitre 4 ! (même si personne ne lit ce que j'écris Y_Y)

CHAPITRE IV : Once upon a night…

L'ambiance qui régnait au manoir d'Hellsing était tendue, sombre, triste. Alucard, lui, se réjouissait, sans rien laisser paraître, bien évidemment.

Les membres du tournage portaient du noir, cette nuit-là, pour ceux qui s'étaient changés avant de venir. Les caméras n'étaient pas encore là pour filmer les pleurs et les paroles pleines de miel à propos du mort qui était, bien évidemment, un être formidable au destin tragique. Le producteur et le réalisateur avaient parlé avec Integra qui avait du faire un rapport en bonne et due forme à la police. Les autres membres étaient, soit rentrés à l'hôtel, soit en train d'errer dans les couloirs où les allées du château, souvent à plusieurs comme pour ne pas se sentir aussi seul qu'un cadavre. C'était étrange, décida Alucard, la manière dont tout le monde pleure un mort. Comme siça n'avait pas du arriver. Qui a dit que ce Dave était immortel ? Absolument personne. Mais la peine restait la même.

Le vampire venait de faire un tour sur le pas de la porte d'Integra pour lui faire un léger signe comme quoi sa mission était achevée et que les vidéos étaient bien détruites. Mais ce qu'il l'inquiétait bien plus, c'était Elizabeth. C'était vrai : à force de côtoyer des femmes aussi fortes qu'Integra ou bien des personnes qui ont apprit à voir le sang, il avait oublié à quel point on peut être choqué à la vue d'un cadavre. Et quel cadavre ! Dave avait eu les jambes brisées en plus de vingt morceaux et sa cervelle avait giclé sur la route au passage du bus. Oui, assister à cela ne devait pas donner un bon coup au moral. Le NoLife King se dit qu'une petite visite à la demoiselle ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Il la trouva, assise sur les marches de l'entrée, là où Alucard les avaient attendus au début de la soirée. Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille qui avait été abandonnée par ses parents. Sauf que la petite fille en question avait une vingtaine d'années, des jambes à se damner (mais de toutes manières, Alucard s'en fichait, c'était déjà fait) et une jupe qui remontait sans cesse sur ses genoux. Alucard marcha sur l'allée de graviers pour qu'elle l'entende arriver. Elle ne tourna même pas la tête, mais le vampire pu tout de même voir que son maquillage coulait le long de ses joues. Il eut un léger sourire et il était sûr qu'elle pouvait le voir. Il ne s'assit pas à ses côtés et se contenta de dire :

Il fait froid, vous devriez rentrer.

Même si elle était consciente de sa présence, elle eut un petit sursaut quand il parla. Sans doute parce que sa voix était plus profonde que d'habitude. Elle ne tourna toujours pas la tête mais il la sentit hocher la tête avant qu'elle lui réponde :

M. Hitford va me ramener dans quelques minutes, essaya-t-elle de le rassurer.

Il lui tendit la main :

Je vais vous ramener.

Elle leva finalement la tête vers elle. Elle avait l'air si fragile. Sa peau était atrocement pâle et pourtant, aucun sentiment ne pouvait se lire sur son visage, sans doute à cause du choc. Son maquillage avait coulé avec ses larmes, laissant quelques longues traînées noires sur ses joues et quelques mèches de cheveux tombaient sur son front et sur ses épaules, s'échappant de son chignon. Elle était vulnérable et elle en était mille fois plus belle. Il lui tendit sa main gantée. Il avait envie qu'elle se relève, de la presser contre lui et de mordre dans son cou délicieux. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mordu dans le cou d'une victime pour aspirer son sang ? Or, il sentait de là son sang pulser dans ses veines quand elle leva la main pour la mettre dans la sienne. Il la serra pour sentir à travers ses gants ses doigts fins, légèrement tremblants alors qu'elle se levait. Même debout, elle était encore plus petite que lui et il devait baisser les yeux pour la regarder. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant sadique qui garde un oiseau chaud de vie dans ses mains tout en sachant qu'il va mourir. Mais il ne fit pas part de ses pensées et se contenta de lui donner son bras.

L'hôtel qui hébergeait le tournage n'était pas très loin, à environ un kilomètre. Il suffisait de traverser la grande allée de gravier bordée de chênes centenaires et de traverser une petite rue très peu fréquentée pour y arriver. Alucard se féliciter de ne pas aller très loin : il ne savait pas vraiment si Elisabeth pourrait tenir debout plus longtemps. D'ailleurs, il sentait déjà son poids s'appuyer sur son bras. Comme quoi, un choc psychologique peut aussi se répercuter sur la condition physique d'une personne. Ils marchèrent donc lentement le long de l'allée de gravier, sans un mot.

Tout aurait pu bien se passer : Alucard aurait pu traverser cette allée emplie par les ombres par une si belle nuit avec la réincarnation de son ancienne femme au bras et l'accompagner, assurer sa sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tranquillement en train de dormir dans son lit. Ça aurait pu. Mais Alucard n'était pas un NoLife King pour rien. Non, pas vraiment. Il sentait son sang comme il n'avait jamais senti le sang de quelqu'un, il sentait son cœur battre, il sentait sa respiration. Il la voulait. Il voulait son sang et son corps. Il voulait qu'elle reste là, à ses côtés, à jamais. Comme pour montrer au monde que personne ne pourrait jamais lui enlever sa femme. Jamais. Et que toute tentative était vaine. Il voulait la garder pour lui !

Alors, il s'arrêta subitement. Elizabeth fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le vampire :

Que se…, tenta-elle de dire.

Mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Déjà, son bras passait autour de son taille pour la soutenir et l'attirer à lui et il se penchait vers elle. Ici, il fut prit d'un grand dilemme : embrasser ou mordre ? Il leva les yeux vers elle. Il y vit de la surprise et de la peur. Mais strictement aucun dégoût. Pourquoi aucun dégoût ? S'attendait-elle vraiment à un baiser ? Cela lui donna tout de suite envie de la mordre, sauvagement et de boire son sang jusqu'à ce que sa soif soit étanchée. Alors, il plongea jusqu'à son cou.

Ce qu'il avait oublié c'est que les humains ont beau ne jamais surprendre, les vampires eux, ne s'attendent jamais à être surpris. C'est pourquoi, Alucard était tellement persuadé qu'il allait pouvoir enfin mordre le beefsteack qui se tenait devant lui. Or, le dit beefsteack réussit à la surprendre. Malgré sa faiblesse, sa fatigue et le choc qu'elle avait éprouvé plus tôt dans la soirée, elle avait réussit à réunir assez de force dans ses bras pour le repousser de quelques pas. Jusque-là, cependant, rien de très surprenant. Qui ne tente pas de repousser un homme aux yeux qui tournent au rouge dans une allée isolée, de nuit ? Ce qui était surprenant ce fut ce qui vint ensuite.

Car, au lieu de s'enfuir à toutes jambes comme n'importe quelle proie l'aurait fait, Elizabeth réduit la distance qui les séparait de quelques pas et prit sa cravate d'une main autoritaire et qui n'acceptait aucune contradiction. Le genre de geste qu'il aurait plutôt vu Integra faire. Et, à ce moment-là, au lieu de le gifler, elle l'embrassa. Elle tira sur sa cravate et l'accueillit avec ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était une possibilité, pensa alors Alucard. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas son sang, son baiser suffirait aussi bien. Le vampire n'essaya pas de l'enfermer dans ses bras comme tout à l'heure, il se contenta seulement de poser ses mains de chaque côté du visage de la jeune femme afin qu'elle ne se sépare pas de lui de sitôt. Même sous ses gants, sa peau était douce. Ce fut la langue d'Elizabeth qui passa sur ses lèvres et qui vint explorer sa bouche avant qu'il n'en fasse de même. Etrange impression, mais pas déplaisante. Surtout quand la jeune femme vint passer ses bras autour de son cou pour prolonger le baiser. Un long baiser passionné et martial à la fois. Qui l'aurait prédit ? Mais c'était une agréable surprise venant d'une humaine, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Mais la jeune femme étant bien humaine, elle du briser le baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de la laisser partit complètement. Le vampire remarqua qu'il l'avait d'ailleurs blessée en faisant cela, mais Elizabeth ne semblait même pas en être consciente. Qu'allait-elle faire, maintenant ? De quelle surprise lui ferait-elle la grâce ?

C'est tout ce que vous aurez de moi, Alucard, murmura-t-elle avant de se détourner.

Et, même si elle était très faible, même si la soirée fut riche en évènements traumatisants et que la jeune femme était faible, que son maquillage coulait et qu'il faisait nuit noire, elle se détourna et continua à marcher seule. Alucard n'essaya même pas de la retenir. Il resta planté là, la regardant partir. Il n'essaya même pas de lire dans ses pensées. Elle voulait le surprendre ? Soit…

Puis, quand elle fut devant la porte de son hôtel (n'oubliez pas que le champ de vision d'un vampire est supérieur à ceux des hommes), il se détourna et rentra au manoir. Seras avait sans doute besoin de lui.

Mais cette nuit… Cette nuit était décidément très belle.


	5. Sensualité

Aha, c'est ici que les choses commencent à être 'intéressantes' ! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de rewier !

CHAPITRE V : Sensualité.

Mais bien évidemment, Alucard ne pouvait pas s'en tenir là. Non, décidément. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Qu'il plante ses dents dans son joli cou et qu'il la sente se tendre de douleur sous lui. Non, il n'allait pas se contenter d'un baiser aussi plaisant soit-il. D'ailleurs, il se léchait sans cesse les lèvres pour se souvenir du goût des siennes. Si elles étaient aussi douces, comment serait son sang ? Délicieux. Il l'imaginait, il le sentait presque sur ses lèvres. Pas comme ces sachets de sang réfrigérés qu'il devait boire tous les jours.

Mais, il était inutile d'attaquer ce soir. Il était trop tard et il craignait malgré tout l'apparition du soleil alors qu'il tentait de convaincre Elizabeth de lui céder. Et puis, la brusquer après le choc de la mort de Dave ne serait sans doute pas une bonne idée. Il alla donc se coucher dans son cercueil frustré, mais bien décidé à avoir ce qu'il voulait.

xXxXx

Les nuages cachaient le ciel étoilé cette nuit-là. Elizabeth rentra dans son appartement provisoire assez tôt pour un tournage : elle était chez elle à 23 heures. Mais la jeune femme était lasse, incroyablement lasse. Toute la journée, elle avait essayé de tourner dans les meilleures conditions possibles mais tout le monde se mettait à pleurer à tors et à travers, tout le monde lui demandait si ça allait, ce qu'elle avait vu, si elle pouvait encore répéter son histoire… D'ailleurs, elle avait refusé de dire son histoire à un quelconque journal. Si elle se rendait à l'enterrement, elle irait anonyme. Elle ne voulait vraiment plus avoir affaire tout cela.

Tout le monde savait que Dave était con. Con et curieux. Elle l'avait rejeté il n'y avait pas longtemps, il avait voulu lui faire peur en lui montrant qu'il allait essayer de se suicider ou en lui montrant qu'il pouvait être fort… Mais il y avait bêtement laissé sa peau. Qu'est-ce qu'elle y pouvait, elle ?

Mais la jeune femme décida de ne plus y penser ce soir. Elle allait prendre une douche, boire un verre et dormir. Beaucoup dormir. Le tournage n'était pas encore fini et elle avait tout un tas de papiers à ranger pour les futures séquences qui allaient se passer ailleurs. Loin du manoir d'Hellsing. Loin d'Alucard. La jeune femme sourit à son nom. Et elle alla se doucher.

xXxXx

Alucard n'eut strictement aucun mal à retrouver sa chambre. Elle avait une odeur particulière de cerise et de papier tout juste sortit de l'imprimante. Il n'eut non plus aucun mal à passer à travers la fenêtre. Les nuages s'en étaient allés avec une légère brise et la lune brillait à présent haut dans le ciel.

Parmi les papiers en désordre qui envahissaient le sol, les bureaux et les tables de nuit, le vampire trouva ce qu'il voulait : la jeune femme endormie. Elle serrait contre elle son oreiller, lui faisant dos, les draps sous ses omoplates. Très vite, Alucard pu voir qu'elle ne dormait qu'avec un boxer noir. Une très belle vision que ses formes sous le drap blanc. On reconnaissait bien la pupille du vampire dans son premier film. Cela lui rappelait qu'il devait absolument vérifier si le vampire en question n'avait pas profité d'elle. D'ailleurs, la perspective d'aller soulever sa lourde chevelure brune lourde de parfum le réjouissait au plus haut point.

Il fit donc quelques pas vers elle, en faisant très attention à ne marcher sur aucun papier. Et puis, il atteignit le lit où la belle était allongée. Elle était bien plus sensuelle que sa première femme qui, elle, avait été enfermée dans ses robes médiévales avec la conviction que le malheur des hommes venait d'elle et de sa race. Et il y avait de quoi se damner pour le corps d'une pareille femme. Et pour une surprise comme elle lui avait fait hier soir.

Le vampire plaça un bras dans son dos pour se soutenir et l'autre au niveau de la poitrine de la jeune femme pour faire en sorte de l'encercler et de l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Puis, il se pencha encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres approchent de son oreille le plus possible et lui murmurer :

Que fait la Mort quand elle jalouse la sensualité des jeunes femmes ?

Aussitôt, Elizabeth se réveilla en sursaut et voulut se relever, mais le corps d'Alucard l'en empêchait. Profitant qu'elle soit aussi proche de lui, il l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, c'était à lui de la surprendre, à lui de l'embrasser. Ce fut un baiser très court, mais savoureux. Puis, Elizabeth se rallongea en coupant le baiser. Il eut un sourire en coin. Il avait le même quand il assistait au massacre de milliers de goules. Mais cela, elle ne le savait pas, bien évidemment…

La jeune femme le regarda. Elle semblait un peu intriguée mais pas aussi surprise que cela. Il décida cependant de ne pas se laisser surprendre.

D'une main gantée, il prit le bord du drap qui était descendu seulement jusqu'au début de son décolleté et il le baissa lentement. La jeune femme le laissa faire, regardant sans faillir son visage apprécier la vision de sa poitrine qui se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration.

La vue vous plaît ? plaisanta-t-elle.

Il eut un sourire pensif et soudain, il prit ses poignets dans ses mains comme dans deux étaux de fer pour l'immobiliser et lui demanda d'une voix profonde mais autoritaire :

Montre-moi. Tourne la tête et montre-la-moi.

Il n'eut pas à le répéter : immédiatement, la jeune femme tourna la tête sur le côté et lui montra la marque que le vampire y avait apposée. On l'avait marquée avant lui ! Alucard sentit la rage l'envahir et s'emparer de ses tripes. Comment osait-on marquer SA femme ? Puis, il regarda mieux la blessure. Elle n'était pas comme les autres, comme si elle s'était mieux cicatrisée. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils :

Un vampire de basse catégorie ?

Un vampire qui n'a pas eu le temps d'atteindre la jugulaire, répondit-elle immédiatement.

Il ne posa pas de questions. Cela lui suffisait. Il ne savait pas si elle l'avait tué ou si elle avait réussi à l'arrêter d'une autre manière mais le fait qu'il n'ait pas eu son sang avant elle le rassurait.

Alors ? Est-ce que vous allez juste rester ici à regarder ou… venir pourquoi vous êtes venu au final ? Me mordre ? Me vider de mon sang ?

Il rit. Un rire incroyablement sombre mais discret et bas. Non, décidément, Elisabeth était bien une femme moderne. Une femme qui ne sourcille pas alors même qu'elle est à moitié nue devant un redoutable vampire prêt à la vider de son sang. Il se pencha un peu plus sur elle et posa ses lèvres sur la marque avant de remonter en doux baisers courts mais passionnés sur son cou, sa mâchoire et ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier les contacts. Elle était si sensuelle. Il la voulait, maintenant. Personne ne lui enlèverait jamais femme, jamais. Il referma sa prise sur ses poignets, ses ongles entrant dans sa peau.

Elisabeth en profita pour se relever un peu. Il laissa aller ses mains, de peur de lui faire plus mal que nécessaire. La jeune femme laissa le drap tomber sur ses genoux, le laissant apprécier la vue de son ventre plat. Il la regarda pleinement, sans même chercher à se cacher. Il la voulait, voilà tout. Et elle le savait. Doucement, elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux et le regarda dans les yeux.

Alors c'est ça que vous voulez ? fit-elle, songeuse.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de réponse. Juste ses lèvres à nouveau sur les siennes comme si elle avait étalé une drogue dure dessus et ses mains, débarrassées mystérieusement de ses gants sur sa poitrine. Elisabeth ferma les yeux, laissant les sensations venir à elle. Un léger mouvement la fit revenir à elle : Alucard venait de rejeter sa veste noire au loin. Elle se chargea de lui retirer sa chemise avec un calme étonnant. Si lent… Alucard la désirait : il la voulait, maintenant, tout de suite, pourquoi prenait-elle autant de temps ? Il émit un léger grognement contrarié et ce fut à son tour de rire :

Impatient ?

Oui, fit-il, franchement, directement, posant ses mains sur les siennes pour les accompagner durant leur tâche.

La chemise tomba enfin, révélant son torse entièrement blanc. Elisabeth passa ses mains dessus, lui envoyant quelques frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle semblait presque découvrir l'anatomie masculine, explorer, émerveiller la douceur de sa peau et toute les sensations qu'elle pouvait faire naître en lui. Alucard se remercia d'être déjà mort et de ne plus respirer : il était sûr qu'il aurait manqué de souffle à ce moment-là.

Puis, elle se releva un peu, laissant le drap tomber encore plus bas, confirmant ses soupçons : elle n'avait qu'un seul boxer noir pour tout vêtement de nuit. Il passa ses mains sur ses jambes et ses cuisses, appréciant la douceur de sa peau et les os qu'il pouvait sentir sous ses muscles. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour les graver dans sa mémoire. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Il ne pouvait pas. Elle profita de cet instant de 'faiblesse' pour s'en prendre à la boucle de sa ceinture et faire glisser son pantalon, joyeusement accompagné de ses sous-vêtements le long de ses jambes et les faire glisser à terre.

Il était à présent nu devant elle, le sceptre de son désir bien visible tandis qu'elle portait encore son boxer. Ses longues mains blanches lui firent un sort et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent nus, face à face sur le lit aux draps blancs. Alors, Alucard l'embrassa encore une fois, profondément, passionnément comme si c'était la dernière fois alors que ça ne faisait que commencer. Son bras passa doucement derrière la nuque de la jeune femme et souleva sa chevelure lourde de parfum, brisant le baiser pour enfouir son visage dedans. Le No-Life King qui a affronté des milliards de goules, vampires, nazis, humains etc, se sent complètement perdu dans la masse capillaire si odorante de cette femme, cette humaine. C'est d'ailleurs Elisabeth qui le fait revenir sur Terre en frissonnant parce que la fenêtre est toujours ouverte. Aussitôt, il se met en quête de la réchauffer.

Doucement, il l'allonge avec lui sur le lit, posant sa tête sur les oreillers en désordre. Elle lui jette un regard à la fois rempli d'anticipation, de désir et de peur. Décidément, il aime quand ses yeux, pourtant déjà si sombres, noircissent avec le désir. Le désir qu'elle ressent pour lui ! Rien que pour lui ! Sa main descend dans une longue caresse de sa joue à son cou, jusqu'à ses seins, à son ventre, son nombril et à son sexe, déjà humide de désir. Elisabeth a un léger hoquet de surprise quand elle sent sa main envahir un lieu rarement touché, même par elle-même. Elle plante son regard dans les yeux du vampire : elle lui fait confiance. Et trahir sa confiance, non, il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Alors, doucement, il fait entrer deux doigts en elle pour la préparer à la suite. Aussitôt, ses joues se teintent de rouge et d'un mouvement involontaire, elle resserre les jambes. Alucard rit doucement et, de son autre main, il caresse lentement ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où sort le souffle dont il n'a plus le privilège. S petits bouts de chair rose sont tendus et le vampire ne peut résister à la tentation de les goûter du bout de sa langue et de masser sa chair longuement.

Puis, il sent les bras d'Elisabeth l'entourer pour le rapprocher et lui murmurer à l'oreille, après avoir écarté ses cheveux :

Plus… Donne m'en plus…

Le message est clair : la nuit va être longue et ils ne sont pas prêts de s'arrêter. Excellente nouvelle.

Alors, Alucard se soulève et se positionne entre les jambes de la jeune femme. Celle-ci les resserre sur lui, comme pour l'emprisonner. Il se tient sur ses coudes, ses bras de chaque côté du visage de la jeune femme. Ses cheveux forment une sorte d'auréole autour d'elle, sur les oreillers blancs, comme une marée noire mais divine. Il se penche pour embrasser son front. D'un mouvement de hanches, il entre en elle. Elisabeth se mord la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier et ses mains, dans son dos, griffent sa chair pâle. Le vampire décida alors d'abattre la carte du gentleman et de l'embrasser en attendant qu'elle soit prête à aller plus loin, encore plus loin. Parce qu'il ne la laisserait pas dormir avant longtemps. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait de revoir sa femme. Il posa ses lèvres brièvement sur les siennes avant d'aller marquer son cou, non pas avec des morsures, mais avec des suçons : c'était tout de même une marque et elle ne pourrait facilement les cacher. Tant mieux.

D'un autre mouvement de hanches, Elisabeth lui indiqua qu'elle était désormais prête et impatiente d'aller toujours plus loin et de l'accepter en elle. Il commença alors à faire de longs vas et viens en elle, la sentant se cambrer à chaque mouvement pour en accepter toujours plus en elle. Même si lui, ne respirait plus, il pouvait sentir ses halètements brûlants sur sa peau, le faisant frissonner. Elle laissait promener ses mains sur son torse pour sentir ses muscles se tendre et bouger sous sa peau tandis qu'il lui faisait connaître un délicieux plaisir.

Il l'embrasse encore et encore, comme s'il ne pouvait plus contrôler ses lèvres, comme s'il voulait perdre, encore, la raison tout contre elle. Et ses mouvements deviennent de plus en plus ératiques : s'il pouvait respirer, il serait en train de gémir. Ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux et pourtant, il ne pouvait faire autre chose que se fixer sa peau qui se couvrait lentement de sueur. Elle lui murmurait des choses si douces, si sensuelles à l'oreille ! Il la voulait, encore et encore et ne jamais la laisser repartir ! Elle était à LUI ! à LUI !

Soudain, le plaisir lui sembla insupportable, trop fort, comme un étau de chaleur et de frissons autour de lui. Ils vinrent en même temps dans un délicieux cri d'extase.

Puis, ils se séparèrent, Alucard tombant sur le dos, dans le matelas à côté d'elle. Elisabeth fermait les yeux et regagnait lentement son souffle. Avec ses sens de vampire, il pouvait entendre son cœur battre la chamade de là et voir ses mains trembler encore un peu. Il l'adorait, cette déesse du pêché, allongée parmi les draps défaits, sentant la cerise et la sueur. C'était sa femme, sa véritable femme.

Il se tourna légèrement pour être sur le flanc et aller lui murmurer à l'oreille :

Tu es à moi. Rien qu'à moi. Tu comprends ? Maintenant, je ne te laisserai plus partir.

Elle lui sourit et alla doucement capturer ses lèvres, tirant sur sa lèvre inférieure quand elle coupa le baiser :

Viens me le montrer…

Eclairée par la Lune brillante, nue et sans pudeur sur ses yeux dévorant, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres et ses yeux à nouveaux noirs de désir, oui, Alucard ne pouvait dire qu'un seul adjectif : sensuelle, dans un murmure qui faisait frissonner sa peau alors que ses bras se refermaient à nouveau sur elle.


	6. Epilogue

Et voilà la fin de l'histoire ! J'espère que vous ave apprécié ce petit OC, promis je recommencerais plus ! =)

Epilogue :

Quand Alucard se releva de son cercueil, il faisait encore grand jour. Pourtant, il avait les yeux grand ouverts et enfilait une veste noire et un pantalon avec la chemise avec laquelle il dormait. Le vampire avait clairement entendu des bruits de voitures dans l'allée : le bruit de beaucoup de voitures.

Malgré sa fatigue et la lumière du jour, malgré ses cheveux pas coiffés et sa veste plus très lisse, il sortit sur le palier où Integra discutait avec le producteur et le réalisateur. Dans la cour, toutes les voitures qui servaient au tournage étaient garées. Ses craintes étaient donc vraies.

Vous aussi, Alucard, ce fut un véritable plaisir de vous rencontrer. Au revoir.

Le vampire se tourna vers le réalisateur avant d'esquisser un léger sourire et de lui serrer la main. Ils partaient donc. Ils allaient tourner ailleurs. Loin, sans doute. Tout de suite, il scanna la foule des yeux pour trouver Elisabeth. Non ! Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui échapper comme cela !

Mais ce fut elle qui vint à lui, cette fois-ci. Elle portait un très joli tailleur couleur pêche et ses cheveux étaient relevés en un très gracieux chignon. Il se laissa à nouveau enivrer par son parfum à la cerise. Elle souriait en ce jour si fatal ! Elle venait de serrer la main de Walter en le remerciant pour tout et se planta devant lui. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir un peu. Il sourit mais son visage restait grave :

Tu es à moi, fit-il entre ses dents.

Je dois y aller, Alucard, lui répondit-elle. Ne crois pas que… enfin, je veux dire… Tu sais, je t'aime beaucoup et.. vraiment. Je ne regrette rien, mais je dois y aller. Vraiment. Tu sais pourquoi je ne peux pas rester. Si tu veux, je t'inviterai à l'avant-première du film et on pourra parler et boire un verre, mais…

Il la coupa en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle se tut immédiatement et il posa le même doigt sur ses propres lèvres. Le contrat était scellé. Elle hocha la tête et se tourna ensuite vers Integra pour lui serrer la main :

Merci beaucoup, c'est grâce à vous qu'on a pu autant tourner dans un très beau domaine très authentique. J'espère vous revoir bientôt, au revoir, sir.

Je vous en prie, miss Thornhill, fit-elle, si fière d'elle parce qu'elle avait réussi à sortir son nom de famille en entier.

Le fait qu'elle ne l'appelle pas 'madame' comme tous les hommes du tournage et qu'elle soit si docile plaisait fortement à Integra qui lui serra chaleureusement la main, avant de la laisser partir.

Elisabeth fit quelques pas vers la voiture bleue qui l'attendait et se retourna. Son clin d'œil s'adressa alors particulièrement à Alucard qui resta là, immobile, les mains dans le dos. Finalement, c'était peut-être là son destin : les laisser s'enfuir, toutes, les perdre, ne pas être capable de les retenir.

Il se détourna.

xXxXx

Le soleil était en train de se coucher quand Alucard, qui ne trouvait le sommeil, se retrouva à errer dans le bureau d'une Integra imperturbable, penchée sur les tonnes de papiers qu'elle devait remplir journalièrement.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Rien de plus banal : le téléphone sonnait tout le temps. Le vampire, dans les abîmes d'ennui où il se trouvait, se pencha pour lire le numéro. Aussitôt, il fronça les sourcils et fit un geste à Integra de répondre tout de suite. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard courroucé mais décrocha tout de même et porta le combiné à son oreille.

Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing, je vous écoute.

Sir Integra, fit une voix de femme peu assurée à l'autre bout du combiné, on a un problème de raccord entre nos séquences parce que le jardin de Sir Penwood n'est pas exactement le même que le vôtre… est-ce qu'on pourrait… euhm… revenir tourner chez vous ?


End file.
